Ra's Al Guhl
Filmedit Live actionedit Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul in''Batman Begins'' (2005). * Liam Neeson portrayed Ra's al Ghul in the first film and the third film of The Dark Knight Trilogy. ** Ra's al Ghul appears in the film Batman Begins. He is the head of the millennia-old League of Shadows organization based in Bhutan that is dedicated to keeping order and justice in a world which it views as decadent and corrupt. During the film's first half, he goes by the name Henri Ducard and poses as a servant of Ra's al Ghul's decoy (portrayed byKen Watanabe). Ducard acts as Bruce Wayne's mentor, teaching the stealth and martial arts training that his protégé will one day use as the Dark Knight. During the film's ending, he reappears and reveals his true identity to Bruce as well as being a silent partner in a plan to disperse Jonathan Crane's fear-inducing toxin into Gotham's water supplies. Ra's then tells Bruce that the League of Shadows had tried to destroy Gotham once before by creating an economic depressionthat indirectly resulted in the murders of Bruce's parents. Ra's sees much of himself in Bruce, relating the story of how he came to the League of Shadows following his wife's death. In their final confrontation, Batman defeats Ra's and leaves him on a runaway train which falls off a bridge and crashes, killing him in the ensuing explosion. ** Ra's al Ghul makes a cameo appearance in The Dark Knight Rises.44 Appearing as a hallucination, he tells Bruce Wayne that there are many forms of immortality and that he has a progeny as his heir that is carrying on the League of Shadows' mission to destroy Gotham and says that Bruce no longer has the resolve to be Batman. Josh Pence plays a younger version of the character in flashbacks set 30 years before the film's events.45 In an ancient part of the world, he was a mercenary who worked for a local warlord. He fell in love with the warlord's daughter and married her in secret. When the warlord found out, al Ghul was condemned to a prison known as "The Pit" but the warlord exiled him instead. Ra's knew it was the daughter that secured his release but didn't know the true price of his freedom was that she took his place in "The Pit" while pregnant with his child. He then joined the League of Shadows as Ra's al Ghul and remained unaware of her imprisonment. After his wife was killed in an attack by the other prisoners, his daughter (Talia) was rescued by Bane and later escaped from the Pit to locate him. Ra's turned the League on the prison, killing several inmates and freeing Bane. But even after Bane saved Talia's life, Ra's saw him only as a reminder of the Pit where his wife died and so excommunicated Bane from the League causing Talia to resent him. During the film's main timeline, Talia and Bane had assumed leadership of the League of Shadows after Ra's' death, traveled to Gotham to secretly finish his work and avenge his death, for which they blame Batman.46474849 Recited in the Pit, the prevalent chant''deshi basara'' (Arabic: دشي بسرعة) is of the Moroccan language, indicative of Ra's al Ghul's Arab background.5051 Animatededit * Ra's al Ghul appears in the animated film Batman: Under the Red Hood, voiced by Jason Isaacs.5253 This version is responsible for Jason Todd's resurrection after Robin was killed by the Joker. Halfway through the film, Batman travels to Ra's' stronghold to question him to which Ra's reveals that he had been planning to ruin Europe's economy by destroying its financial centers and had hired Joker to provide Batman and Robin with a distraction but he underestimated the Clown Prince of Crime in going rogue and murdering Robin. Plagued with guilt, Ra's' subjects brought Jason to the Lazarus Pit to resurrect but the boy was driven insane and returned to Gotham City as the murderous vigilante Red Hood intent on taking revenge on Joker. Ra's is last seen watching the news bulletin about Red Hood's disappearance and Joker's return to Arkham Asylum. * Ra's al Ghul appears in Son of Batman, voiced by Giancarlo Esposito.54 This version is depicted as Damian Wayne's mentor and possible father figure. During the film's beginning, he and Dusan al Ghul are victims of Deathstroke's takeover. He is shown as an extremely skilled warrior but is taken out by a gunship rocket attack and even then almost makes it to a nearby Lazarus Pit before dying. Following Ra's' death, Damian attempts to submerge his grandfather into the Lazarus Pit but Talia al Ghul says that the Lazarus Pit cannot save him. Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Batman Begins characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Comic Book Movie Characters